Our Life
by takoda.mccauley
Summary: Two years after the Fourth Great War, we see inside our Konoha 11 life.
1. NaruSaku

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

This is my first story! Please Review! IF YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO WRITE ANOTHER TELL ME I DO ONLY ANY THAT GOES WITH SAKURA

"Are you sure, Lady Tsunade? " I said as she checked the charts. She nodded. "I'm positive. Congratulations, Sakura" Tsunade patted my shoulder, lightly.

"Thank you!" I touched my belly. Another heartbeat. One that Me and Naruto created. "I wish Naruto was here to know." I sighed. Naruto, or the six Hokage, was out on a special mission. He's been gone a month already.

We heard a knock on the door.

"Tsunade sama! Lord Hokage was sighted." Shizuka barged in.

"He's back!" I said, standing up. "Yes. He's slightly injured with a guy with black hair with him."

"Sasuke…" I thought. He fought with us against Madara than disappeared. I was disappointed, but I got over him. After all, I am Naruto's wife.

I changed out my hospital gown in to my Kimono. It was pink and covered my arms and hands. It came down to my knees, so I can move and run quickly. On the back instead of the Haruno symbol, it was the Uzamaki symbol on the back and my shoulder.

Sasuke POV

I ran beside Naruto, with Karin following right behind me.

"Teme! Everybody going to be excited. Especially Sakura Chan!"

Karin came beside me "Sakura? Wasn't that the one who was obsessed with MY Sasuke?"

"She wasn't obsessed."

"Good, she better stay away from him"

Naruto stopped and turned around. "Don't talk about Sakura like that!" He yelled. By now we were at the gates.

'Naruto…'

"Hokage! Welcome back!" Two new guys said to him.

"Thanks!" He smiled.

"NARUTO!" I heard a feminine voice yelled. "Is that…?" I saw Sakura running towards us. She looked Mature. She wore a Kimono and her hair was long again, but in two high ponytails. She tackles him to the ground.

Sakura POV

"Naruto!" I yelled, tackling him to the ground. I hugged him tightly.

"Sakura!"

"I'm sorry. I've missed you." I teared up. "S-sakura! Please don't cry! You know I can't take it!" He pulled me up, and then I got mad.

"It's your fault, you know" I walked toward him. "Leaving me without a word. I had to hear it from Tsunade!" He walked backed. I raise my fist and punched him. He flew through the city. He landed on Kiba, who was walking towards us with the rest of Konoha 11.

Sasuke POV

I didn't know how close Naruto and Sakura got. I watch her punch him to the group walking towards us. Then she turns to me.

"And you! Disappearing after an important battle!" She punched me lightly on the arm and turn towards Karin. "Hello! I'm Sakura Uzamaki, I'm married to that Baka over there." She point towards Naruto, Who was currently unconscious.

'She's married to THAT dobe! This is the only reason I came back so I can use her to revive the Uchiha Clan.' He thought.

How is it? Tell me how it is Review! I only need one and i'll do more story! just tell me who!


	2. NaruSaku 2

We were all at 'Ichiraku's Ramen Shop,' Naruto was sitting eating his eighth bowl, Surrounded by Sai, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, and an unhappy Neji. While I was chatting with Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Karin. Karin was…inserting. She seems to really like Sasuke. She told us how he saved her from Orochimaru's Lab and how they were in Team Hebi.

Ino was talking about her annoying time with Choji and Shikamaru's Family, and how they wanted her to marry into one there family. Hinata was talking about her and, you would never guess, Sai newlywed life. Tenten finally convince Neji's dad to let them marry. He finally said yes and she asked me to be her Maid of Honors.

"What's wrong, Sakura Chan?" Hinata asked. "Your hiding something" Leave it to Hinata, she knows when something's wrong.

I looked surprised "Well I found out something today." All of them stop talking.

"What is it? You're not dying are you?!" Ino said "No! Ino pig! Calm down!"

I took a deep breathed and whisper "I'm pregnant"

Ino screamed.

"What!? Are you alright?!" Naruto ran over with the guys behind him.

"Forehead has something to tell you!" Ino yelled "Tell him"

Everyone stared. "Well, um, I'm Pregnant" I whispered.

"Sakura, speak louder" Naruto said

"I'm pregnant, you Baka!" I said, punching him out the store.

"Really?!" Kiba said "Great, another Naruto running around." Shikamaru said, sighing. Naruto came running in, hugging me tightly.

"Alright! I'll be the best father ever! Believe it!"

" I'm going to be an Aunt" Ino said.

"Not in your life! Ino-pig" i said, laughing. Out the corner of my eyes, I saw Sasuke quietly.

"Um, I'll be right back." I whisper to Naruto. He nodded, like he knew where i was going. As I went outside, the cool summer breeze hit my face. After the war with Madara it took time for us to get back to normal routines. I looked around in till i saw Sasuke walking away. I followed he was sitting at the bench were he left me all those years ago.

"Sasuke..." I whisper. He looked at me "I'm happy your back"

"Hn"

Of course, it seem like all Uchihas does that.

"Sasuke. I know it's not the same anymore. I'm married to Naruto and pregnant. But, you know it took me a while to get over you." I sat next to him." But, I realized what you said to me. I was annoying, but Naive and young, and Sasuke, I still love you. I mean, you were my Childhood Crush, But I feel for Naruto. I'm sorry" I said, and got up. " You know. Karin likes you too. I think she's nice, a little loud but all Uzumakis are like that."

I walked away from Sasuke. That's right, I'm happy with Naruto. And we have our little baby coming soon too. I never regret meeting Naruto. He made me become stronger, and made me want to protect him too.

* Nine Months Later *

After 10 hours of labor, Our set of Twins were born. Tsunade was surprise, she thought she was losing her touch when she thought we were only having one.

Naming them was easy, I always like Naruto's Mother name, Kushina Uzumaki. My little Kushina has my pink hair and Naruto blue eyes. While my Son, Jiraiya, Had Naruto blond spiky hair with my green eyes.

"Wow! There so cute!" Ino said holding a sleeping Kushina in her arms." She looks just like you, Plus she has your forehead!"

"And she's ugly just like you" Sai smiled.

I balled my fist up " Wait till i get out this bed! I'm gonna hurt you and Ino-pig!" I yelled.

"Sakura, your gonna wake up Jiraiya" Naruto said holding him.

" I'm sorry"

" OUCH!" ino yelled

" What's wrong?"

" Your daughter nearly crush my finger! "

I smiled

" Of Course, She's my daughter "

That's the end. I wanted to have Sakura and Sasuke to have one last moment, So she herself can tell Sasuke how she feels about him. Now since this the end, I'm gonna write another one. Help me who should i write next

It's either between: KakashixSakura OR MAYBE! ItachixSakura!

Help me choose!


End file.
